


Sueños sobre alguien más

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Fever, Fever Dreams, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Vampires, angel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Apenas cerraba sus ojos sentía que volvía a ser arrastrado hacia esa horrible pesadilla. Oír los lamentos, los gritos desgarradores…oír las confesiones empapadas de amor eterno. No quería escuchar más, no quería saber más. Licht, sin saber cómo nombrar a todos esos nuevos miedos, se rinde ante la fiebre, y es ahora Lawless el que debe tratar de comprenderlo.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless & Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Ophelia
Kudos: 7





	Sueños sobre alguien más

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Yaoi, sucesos que ocurren después del final del anime (no menciono spoilers del manga). Oneshot. Drama con romance.
> 
> Pareja: LawLicht (Lawless/Hyde x Licht). Pareja codiciosa
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: ¡Hola! Pues aquí vengo con otro Oneshot rápido dedicado a nuestros avariciosos favoritos. En fin, nada más que decir que lo obvio: la obra original es de Strike Tanaka y yo solamente escribo por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Este fic fue escrito por el impulso de participar en un concurso organizado por la página de Facebook Lawless x Licht 『Servamp Yaoi』. Notas al final.

-Ophelia…- Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Aquella molesta y burlona que siempre le molestaba y le impedía oír tranquilamente las voces de las hadas y los duendes.

La voz de ese maldito y tonto demonio.

-Ophelia, te amo… te amo tanto.- Repetía insistentemente. Aunque giró su cabeza varias veces no lograba encontrarlo, era como si su voz resonara solo en su cabeza. Comenzó a caminar por ese paisaje blanco sin rumbo alguno, seguía escuchando los “te amo” que parecían alguna especie de eco que provenía desde el cielo.

No importa cuánto caminara la voz no disminuía de volumen. Es más, parecía aumentar.

Cerró los ojos, tapó sus oídos. Era incapaz de extender sus alas de ángel para huir de aquel lugar, estaba atrapado solo escuchándolo. _“Ophelia. Ophelia. Ophelia_ ” repetía ese nombre una y otra vez como si se tratara de algún tipo de conjuro. Las confesiones de amor no se detenían pero… ¿La voz comenzaba a temblar? Era como si ahora estuviese llorando; los lamentos eran patéticos, caían como cuchillas dolorosas que se terminaban anclándose alrededor del pobre chico.

El eco retumbaba por todo el lugar. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría. _“¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya cállate!”._

_“¡Eres molesto! ¡Eres patético! ¡No llores por un amor del pasado! ¡No te quedes atrapado en algo que ya terminó!”._

_“Cállate. Cállate. ¡Cállate!”._

Y vino el silencio.

El aire no llegaba con facilidad a sus pulmones, debía dar fuertes bocanadas para evitar asfixiarse. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el paisaje había cambiado, ahora se encontraba en alguna especie de prado: pasto verde, grandes árboles, el sonido de algunas aves y el viento acariciando gentilmente sobre su piel.

Pero, al ver hacia al frente, todo se tornó gris.

Una pareja se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia. Reconoció de inmediato al chico, ese cabello rubio y esos enfermizos ojos rojos. Sin embargo, no se veía igual al que siempre se burlaba de él, cerraba sus ojos con dolor y dejaba salir su llanto, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. A su lado, una mujer de cabello rubio… tan rubio que parecía estar echo de hilos dorados, le acariciaba las mejillas ojadas por las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Juntaron sus frentes. Él aun lloraba. Ella movía su boca pero no alcanzaba a escuchar sus palabras, parecía que lo estaba consolando.

-Ophelia, te amo.- Dijo entre llantos. Las manos de él la tomaban por la cintura y ella, aunque no lo apartó, solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa triste.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en la extraña escena antes de ser testigo de cómo la mujer se coloreaba de tonalidades negras y grises, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil… era como si se estuviera convirtiendo en piedra. El joven, aterrado por tal hecho, quiso abrazarla, pero con el primer contacto, la escultura de piedra no tardó en agrietarse y finalmente… en romperse.

El vampiro dejó salir un grito desgarrador, lleno de agonía, de dolor. A pesar de no ser él el que estaba gritando, sintió como su pecho se desgarraba. Sus rodillas se doblaron y lo dejaron tendido en el pasto; llevó a su pecho su mano derecha, tratando de controlar el dolor, pero era imposible.

-¡Hyde!- Gritaba, tratando que dejara de gritar de esa manera, que dejara de llorar…-¡HYDE!- ¿Por qué seguía llorando? Levantó su rostro y le lloró al cielo, manteniendo cerca aquel cuerpo hecho de piedra, completamente roto.- ¡HYDE!

-¡Oye! ¡Licht!- Por fin abrió los ojos. Le costó trabajo enfocar la imagen de la persona que estaba con él. La repentina luz molestó sus retinas.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

Sin contestar, Licht miró cuidadosamente la habitación donde se encontraban. Es cierto, debido a una presentación de piano, ahora mismo se encontraban en algún hotel de cinco estrellas. Miró hacia la ventana, el cielo nocturno aún seguía siendo iluminado por unas pocas estrellas.

-Apártate, estúpida rata.- Su voz había salido rasposa y su garganta le ardía. Se percató del acelerado ritmo de su corazón y como no podía detener el temblor de sus manos y piernas. ¿Qué clase de horrendo sueño había sido ese?

-Tch, yo que me estoy preocupando por ti.- Las manos de Lawless lo habían estado sosteniendo de los hombros, cuando las apartó, Licht notó como todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de su propio sudor frío.- Me llamaste entre sueños así que no me quedó de otra más que despertarte.- Fingiendo no estar preocupado, el vampiro se giró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Cállate…- Murmuraba, tomando un poco de aire. No podía verle a la cara… aquel sueño, aquel estúpido sueño aún seguía atrapado dentro de su mente.- Largo.- Ordenó nada amigable, a lo que el rubio solo le sacó la lengua antes de retirarse a grandes zancadas y azotando fuertemente la puerta al salir.

Una vez que se supo solo, Licht se abrazó a sí mismo. Seguía temblando.

Juraba que aún podía escuchar esos lastimeros gritos de dolor… aún escuchaba las confesiones empapadas de amor.

La imaginación, que siempre fue su arma más valiosa de vida, ahora se convertía en su peor enemiga.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

El sol volvió a salir para dar comienzo a un nuevo día, sin embargo Licht no estaba de buen humor para disfrutarlo, no cuando el resto de la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, apenas intentaba cerrar los ojos sentía volvía a ser arrastrado a esa desagradable pesadilla. Debajo de sus ojos azules se podían notar unas oscuras y profundas ojeras.

Sin siquiera dedicarse algún saludo amigable, vampiro y humano, compartieron en silencio la mesa de la cocina para el desayuno. Lawless devoraba ferozmente, disimulando ignorar por completo a Licht, una torre de hotcakes, mientras que el pelinegro había decidido mejor por un café negro, él no solía beber esa clase de bebidas pero necesitaba mantenerse despierto, quería estar en las mejores condiciones ya que esa noche tendría un concierto importante.

 _“Me duele la cabeza…”_ pensó, tratando de no dejarse rendir ante un repentino mareo. Tomó su cabeza con una de sus manos apoyadas en la mesa para evitar caerse de la silla.

-¡Buenos días!- Krantz, el manager de Licht, entró alegre y con feliz saludo a la habitación del hotel.- ¡Tendremos un día muy ocupado! ¡Empecemos con…!- Confundido porque el par no estuviera discutiendo física y/o verbalmente, Krantz se detuvo al ver el tenso ambiente. Su cara paso de alegría a preocupación cuando notó el pálido semblante del pianista.- ¿Licht? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien.- Contestó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, tratando de calmarse con otro trago de café.

-No digas eso.- El adulto acercó su palma a la frente de Licht, de haber estado en mejor salud, el pianista hubiese podido esquivarlo, en cambio, ahora tardó en reaccionar antes de separarlo con un débil manotazo.- Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.

-No es nada. Los ángeles no podemos enfermarnos.- respondió, esta vez sí levantando la vista para tratar de demostrar su seguridad.

-Rayos…- Murmuró Krantz antes de sacar su teléfono celular.- Aún no estoy seguro, pero en estas condiciones no podrás dar tu concierto.- Licht se levantó para protestar, pero el manager le detuvo mostrando su palma al momento en que comenzó su llamada.- ¿Si? Soy yo. Quiero saber la posibilidad de mover la fecha del concierto.

-¡Oye, Krantz!- El adulto tapó su oído libre para tratar de ignorar los gritos.

-¡Si, claro que lo sé! Pero… está bien, voy para allá.- Intranquilo, colgó rápidamente para enfrentarse a la furia de Licht.- No estoy diciendo que vayamos a cancelar el concierto, pero tampoco quiero arriesgar tu salud. No podrás dar tu mayor potencial si te encuentras en esas condiciones.

-Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien.- Krantz alzó una ceja al escucharlo, consternado. Era obvio que no lo estaba, el tan solo hecho de haberse levantado de su lugar provocó que el joven estuviera dando fuertes exhalaciones.

-Lawless, encárgate de que Licht descanse. Regresaré en un par de horas, en caso de no verte en mejor condición, el concierto se aplazará.- Tratando de verse autoritario, no dio tiempo de alguna respuesta antes de salir de la habitación. Lawless infló los cachetes, incomodo por el favor que le había pedido el adulto.

-Ehhh… sí que puede comportarse severamente contigo también después de todo.- Mencionó indiferente, llevándose el ultimo bocado del desayuno a su boca.- ¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

-Cállate, rata de mierda.- Sin comenzar una pelea (como hubiese sido lo usual), Licht se dirigió tambaleante a su habitación y, cuando cerró la puerta, se escuchó el pequeño seguro para que nadie la abriera desde afuera.

Lawless dejó salir un suspiro cansado segundos después.

Era infantil confesarlo, pero en el fondo estaba verdaderamente molesto con Licht. La noche pasada, Lawless se había despertado con un horrible miedo. La habitación de hotel en donde se estaban hospedando era bastante amplia para resguardar dentro de sí habitaciones individuales, por lo que, aun estando en otro cuarto, el servamp logró escuchar los ruidosos gritos de Licht mientras dormía. Creyendo que se trataba de algún peligro, se levantó sin reparos para auxiliarlo. Nunca había visto de esa forma a su ángel, temblaba, gritaba y se abrazaba a si mismo aún sin despertar.

Lo tuvo que zarandear varias veces y hasta gritar su nombre para lograr sacarlo del mundo de los sueños. Y, para cuando ya se había logrado tranquilizarlo, ¡el tonto ángel lo echó de su cuarto! ¡A ÉL! ¡A quien había corrido a su auxilio!

Sabía que Licht lo odiaba, que no tenían una relación tan afectuosa como la de, por ejemplo, Sleppy Ash con Shirota Mahiru, o la de All of Love con ese chiquillo. Pero al menos quería que Licht confiara, un poquito, en él.

Enojado, trató de volver a dormir… aunque no lograba hacerlo, cada vez que escuchaba cualquier tipo de ruido, por mínimo que fuera, se despertaba, creyendo que sería nuevamente su eevee…

Licht no volvió a gritar toda la noche.

-¿Será que se resfrió y por eso no pudo volver a dormir?- Se preguntaba, recordando el horrible semblante del chico.- Estaba temblando y sudando, así que no me extrañaría que fuese eso… Probablemente si descansa se recupere por la tarde.- Tratando de auto convencerse, Lawless se levantó de su lugar… aún se sentía bastante inseguro de dejar solo a su eevee pero… no es como si algo mas pudiese hacer.- Estúpido Lichttan…

Mientras tanto, Todoroki se dio el permiso de recostarse en su cama, se sentía realmente exhausto, ni siquiera podía activar sus poderes angelicales, era como si una enorme carga aprisionara su cuerpo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el día en que derrotaron a ese demonio viejo de cabellos rojos, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Higan o algo así, no le importaba demasiado. Fue justo ese mismo día en que, de manera muy extraña, ese estúpida rata le mostró parte de sus recuerdos de hace decenas, o tal vez hasta cientos, de años.

Era como ver una obra de teatro, vio como un simple espectador las memorias de Lawless, de cuando estaba con esa mujer de largo cabello.

En ese momento no le tomó gran importancia, sucedieron demasiadas cosas, una tras otra que mantuvieron sus pensamientos ocupados. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban en una fase de calma… aquellos horrendos pensamientos lo estaban atormentando demasiado. No sabía lo que era esa desagradable sensación… pero sentía enojo y tristeza, furia combinada de ineptitud por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Alivio al pensar que el tonto de Hyde aún estaba a su lado aun después de que rompieran su placa, enojo al notar que su relación no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco, tristeza… al recordar esas memorias con la supuesta mujer de cabellos rubios, Ophelia,

Y todo comenzaba a girar alrededor de ese nombre.

Le dolía recordar esas sonrisas, esas lágrimas incesantes, los gritos desgarradores…

Los estúpido “Te amo” que no se cansaba de repetir.

-Mierda…- Todo su cuerpo le dolía y, ciertamente, comenzaba a sentir ciertos escalofríos estremecer todo su ser.- ¿Qué hora es?- Ya llevaba bastante tiempo encerrado dentro de su habitación. ¿Pasaron minutos, horas? No estaba completamente seguro.

Con esfuerzo, se incorporó en la cama, su vista borrosa pasó por cada mueble y cuadro decorativo, hasta que chocó con el piano del fondo. Usualmente siempre pedían uno en los hoteles donde se quedaban y esta vez no era la excepción. Dando algunos tropezones, Licht llegó hasta el asiento del instrumento, acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las teclas antes de que una resonara al tocarla.

El piano siempre había sido su modo de expresarse. Su imaginación comenzaba a fluir a partir de las mágicas notas musicales. Podía extender sus alas y volar hacia donde él quisiera, hacer lo que él deseaba, cumplir sus más locos sueños que resguardaba desde que era un niño.

Todo era posible.

O al menos eso creía.

Lawless había pasado las últimas dos horas, desde que Licht se había encerrado en su cuarto, haciendo… bueno, prácticamente nada. Intentó distraerse viendo televisión, jugando videojuegos, escuchando música… pero nada ayudó a su inquietante ansiedad. No dejaba de pensar en el estado de Licht, pero sabía que si se atrevía a tocar su puerta podría ser mandado a volar de una patada por la ventana.

Y no estaba de humor para ello.

Es por eso que no pudo evitar dar un saltito en su cama cuando escuchó la primer nota musical proveniente del piano. Aunque los separaban varios metros y algunas paredes, pudo escuchar el murmullo melódico del instrumento. _“Para Elisa”_

-De nuevo esa canción.- Planeaba dejarse llevar por el arrullo de las teclas, sin embargo, para antes de la primera mitad, Lawless notó cierta diferencia a sus usuales ensayos. Algunas veces perdía el ritmo, mientras que en otras, hasta sonaba una nota equivocada, algo que jamás había escuchado de Licht.- ¿Pero qué…?

Lawless soltó un grito cuando escuchó un estruendo en la habitación, pareciera que el ángel había dejado caer sus manos sobre las teclas, provocando un horrible sonido y, a continuación, se escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo.

Alarmado, salió rápidamente por la puerta, soltó una palabrota altisonante cuando intentó girar la perilla pero se encontraba atascada por el seguro. Sin esperar un segundo más, bastó con patearla para que saliera volando y la puerta pudiera abrirse y, una vez dentro, sintió un horrible nudo en la boca del estómago.

-¡Oye! ¡Lichttan! ¡Licht!- Su eevee se encontraba desmayado sobre la alfombra, justo al lado del piano. No parecía tener heridas visibles pero su cuerpo temblaba debido a la alta fiebre. Sudaba… sudaba demasiado y comenzaba a respirar de forma entrecortada.

-N-no me toques… estúpido demonio.- Lawless se sorprendió que, aun en aquel estado, Licht pudiera formular palabras.- Suéltame… ahora mismo.

-Sí, sí, claro, Lichttan, te dejaré en paz cuando ya estés muerto.- Contestó sarcásticamente, tratando de levantarlo del suelo.- Lastimosamente aún no deseo que mueras, así que más te vale recuperarte.- Parecía que Lichttan deseaba evitar contacto, pero se encontraba tan debilitado que sus tontos empujones no hicieron más que preocupar al vampiro.

Cuidadosamente, lo dejó sobre la cama, le quitó su ridícula mochila con alas que llevaba siempre colgando y su muy abrigadora sudadera negra. Sus cabellos azabaches y el mechón blanquecino se pegaban a su piel debido al sudor.

Hyde tuvo que morderse su labio inferior, acababa de pensar algo bastante inapropiado, especialmente sabiendo la situación en la que estaba su humano.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te has dejado vencer así por una simple fiebre?- Acercó su mano a la frente de Todoroki, estaba hirviendo.- No creí que Lichttan fuese alguien que tuviese pesadillas de noche y se quedara tumbado por una fiebre.- Trataba de molestarlo para aligerar la tensión.

-Todo es tu maldita culpa.- Derrotado, Licht cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, tratando de que el otro no le viera el rostro.- Tú me mostraste esos patéticos recuerdos y hora estoy así por tu maldita culpa.- Ahogó un grito, sentía unas nauseas terribles, juraba que hasta sentía ganas de vomitar.

-¿Patéticos recuerdos?- Lawless levantó su ceja derecha, claramente no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo el humano.- ¿Estas comenzando a alucinar o algo así?

-No te hagas el tonto, rata de mierda.- Lawless estuvo a punto de contestarle con una grosería, pero decidió mejor quedarse callado.-… Esos recuerdos donde estabas tú… y esa mujer.- Qué bueno que estaba cubriendo su rostro, de otra forma no hubiese podido lidiar con la vergüenza.

-¿Mujer?- Haciendo un poco de memoria, Lawless parpadeó rápidamente cuando comenzó a comprender.- ¿Te refieres a Ophelia?

Hugh… ese nombre.

-Tus patéticos lamentos, tus molestos gritos… tus estúpidas confesiones de amor. Todo eso me causa demasiada repugnancia.- A estas alturas, Licht comenzaba a soltar en palabras todos sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué mierdas yo soy el que debe sentirse así? ¿Por qué no solo te mueres y listo?

-Espera, espera, espera. No alcanzo a comprenderlo.- Tratando de mantener la paciencia, Lawless se sentó en la cama, justo a su lado.- ¿Por qué de repente comienzas a hablar de ella?- No quería mostrarse molesto, pero sinceramente no podría mantenerse callado si alguien, aunque se tratara del mismo Licht, se atrevía a hablar mal de Ophelia.- No creí que fueses de los que juzgaran mal a las personas, más aún si ya están… muertas.

-No es ella la que me saca de quicio.- Aunque eso no era completamente cierto.- Eres tú, maldita sea… “Ophelia. Ophelia. Ophelia.” Rayos, te ves lamentable repitiendo con tanto dolor su nombre…- La mano libre de Licht se dirigió a su pecho, arrugando su camiseta entre sus dedos.- ¿Por qué no solamente puedes pensar en el presente y en mí?- Sentía como sus ojos, aun ocultos, comenzaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas.

Licht no podía controlar lo que estaba diciendo _“¿Qué es lo que quiero decirle? ¿Qué voy a ganar haciéndolo?”._

Lawless en cambio, abrió su boca sorprendido, intentaba decir algo, cualquier palabra, pero lo que acababa de escuchar no era posible procesarlo dentro de su mente.

_“¿Pensar en él?”._

-Licht… ¿acaso estabas… celoso?- Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar aquella posibilidad.

-¿Que mierda son los celos? Déjate de tonterías, es ridículo.- Contestó cínicamente.- No seas arrogante, Hyde. Solo digo que me molestas de sobremanera cuando piensas en ella en lugar de mí… Eres un imbécil si crees que esos son los celos.

 _“Waaahhh… acaba de describir perfectamente sus celos mientras los niega”_ pensó, sintiendo una gotita de sudor resbalar por su rostro. _“Pero… si eso es así, entonces… Licht, ¿podría ser que piensa en mí de alguna manera en especial? No, no, es imposible… este ángel idiota no podría… pero, ¿y si en verdad…?”._

-Tienes razón, es una tontería.- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. _“Quiero averiguarlo”-_ Yo amo a Ophelia y eso jamás cambiará.- Vio disimuladamente como el cuerpo de Licht se tensó al escuchar lo último.- Ella fue mi mundo entero, traté de salvarla, y por muchos años solo pude pensar en lo mucho que quería volver a verla.

-Cállate.- Murmuró.

-Pensaba todos los días en ella. En como mi ineptitud la había alejado de mi para siempre.

-Cállate…

-En todo lo que no pude decirle cuando tenía la oportunidad y en cómo se apartó de mí en un solo parpadeo…

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- Exaltado, Licht se incorporó inmediatamente, su rostro por fin era expuesto y Lawless pudo ver como su enrojecido rostro estaba claramente alterado.- ¡Eso es justo de lo que estoy hablando! ¡En lo mucho que sigues repitiendo cuanto la amaste! ¡En cómo te sigues arrepintiendo y aun la esperas!... ¡Aun cuando yo soy el que está aquí, tú solo…!

-Pero ahora es un poco diferente.- Licht calló al ver aquella tímida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Hyde.

Cierto, Lawless extrañó cada día, por cientos de años, a su amada Ophelia, jamás podría olvidarla, jamás podría dejar de amarla pero… tal vez, aquel día en que peleó hombro a hombro junto a aquel extraño ángel, el día en que Tsubaki rompió su placa, el día en que tuvo el horrible miedo de morir y jamás volver a escuchar el piano de su eevee…el día en que sintió como sus brazos rodeaban su pequeño y debilitado cuerpo de erizo.

Ese día se percató que, aún para alguien como él, el hecho de enamorarse, aún era posible.

-Amé a Ophelia con todo mí ser. Pero ahora mismo, sé que estás conmigo, Lichttan.- Suavemente, colocó su mano sobre la del humano, quien no esperaba el contacto.- Aunque realmente has actuado como un idiota todo el día, ¿quién diría que el perfecto ángel podía sentir celos?

-Ya te dije que…- No pudo continuar hablando ya que un mareo lo atacó, haciendo tambalear su cuerpo, hubiera caído de no ser porque Lawless lo tomó del hombro.- No… me toques.

-De acuerdo, Lichttan, de acuerdo.- Rindiéndose, Lawless soltó su cuerpo, pero en cambio, se aseguró de dejar que la frente de su eevee callera ahora sobre su propio hombro. Licht no hizo nada para apartarse.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos, Lawless miraba hacia el humano, creyendo que tal vez había caído dormido, pero todavía no… aunque comenzaba a parpadear de forma más pausada.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada…- Dijo, por fin, en un suave murmuro.- Tú eres el idiota que siempre me causa problemas…- Lawless se percató que su mano aún seguía sobre la de Licht, su agarre de hizo levemente más fuerte.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Rio levemente al escucharlo.- ¿Sabes, Lichttan? Si fueses siempre tan lindo como ahora, tal vez podría decirte más abiertamente que comienzo a amarte. Si te comportas como un arrogante, como un ángel fuera de este mundo, resulta complicado comunicarnos entre nosotros sin llegar a una discusión.- Finalmente, el servamp se percató que Licht ya se encontraba dormido. ¿Habría escuchado lo que acababa de decir?

-En fin, no importa.- Soltó un suspiro antes de recostarlo. Su fiebre aún era alta y su rostro estaba aún de color rojo. Seguramente el concierto quedaría pospuesto, pero al menos había logrado que se quedara dormido.

Le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura antes de salir de la habitación en busca del termómetro, algunos hielos y unas toallas. Esa fiebre tenía que bajar a como dé lugar.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Está de más explicar que el concierto de aquella noche fue, efectivamente, cancelado. Cuando Krantz regresó a la habitación con la pequeña esperanza de que el espectáculo siguiera en pie, Lawless tuvo prácticamente que noquear a su pobre eevee para que regresara a la cama. Tocar el piano con casi 40° de temperatura era imposible, aún para su talentoso ángel.

Claro que no fue tan fácil hacer que el terco de Licht pudiese quedarse quieto, ya Krantz se encargaría de cubrir la cuota por los daños ocasionados en la habitación por tan temible discusión entre vampiro y humano.

Sin embargo, dentro de toda esa situación estresante, Lawless admitía estar feliz al poder pasar tiempo con un muy inusual y tranquilo Licht. Aunque por lo general se la pasaba insultándolo entre suspiros entrecortados aún debido a la fiebre, hubo pequeños momentos en que el violento ángel dejaba salir su lado tierno, donde el erizo aprovechaba para darle un par de cariños y mimos antes de que se quedara dormido.

Para evitar las pesadillas, Hyde decidió quedarse al lado de su eevee, en su pequeña forma de erizo (ya que, de otra manera, seguramente Licht lo echaría a patadas en la primera oportunidad que tuviese). Cuando notaba algún síntoma de sueño, se encargaba de transformarse, susurraba algunas palabras al oído, lo abrazaba levemente y esperaba a que se tranquilizara antes de volver a su forma animal.

Al tercer día, Licht recuperó por completo su excelente salud, así como su cara malhumorada de siempre y su odio/desprecio a su vampiro.

-¡Muérete, rata de mierda!- Gritó al momento justo en que pateó un plato que Lawless le había lanzado, casi toda la vajilla ya se encontraba hecha trizas a su alrededor.

-Vamos, vamos, Lichttan, hasta hace poco eras solo un indefenso ángel que deseaba mi eterna protección.- Se burlaba Lawless entre risas sarcásticas.- ¿Dónde están tus agradecimientos?

-Un demonio como tú no merece mi agradecimiento.- Licht se acercó velozmente, tratando de patearlo, pero Lawless, divertido, alcanzó a esquivarlo en el último momento.

-Veo que estás completamente recuperado.- Habló Krantz, quien ya llevaba algunos minutos viéndolos pelear.- ¿No hay problema con que el concierto sea esta noche?

-Estoy perfectamente bien.- Contestó, viéndolo fijamente.- La-Lamento haber causado molestias.- Le dijo solamente a Krantz, quien se sintió enternecido por la sinceridad del pianista, era raro escucharlo pedir disculpas o cosas similares.

-No te preocupes, Licht.- Contestó, tratando de quitarle importancia.- Aunque esta vez, en serio deberías agradecerle a Lawless, él fue quien se encargó de ti durante estos días.- La ceja de Licht se alzó con incomodidad, era claro que no deseaba darle las gracias.

-Déjalo, tampoco es que quiera obligarlo.- pronunciaba burlón Hyde.- Me fue suficiente sabiendo que Lichttan se muere de celos y solo me quiere para sí mismo.- La sonrisa que le regaló en verdad le molesto a Licht, su mandíbula se encontraba tan apretada que se le marcaba realmente la tensión en el rostro.

-Yo jamás dije eso.- Cortante, trató de contraatacar verbalmente, aunque siendo sincero… no recordaba muchos detalles de sus pláticas con Hyde, aún así, podía asegurar que jamás diría algo tan horrible como eso.

-Si claro, estas muriendo de amor por mí, Lichttan.-Lawless levantó del mentón a su ángel con su dedo índice, contacto que no duró ni siquiera tres segundos antes de que el joven tratara de darle una fuerte patada en el rostro, Hyde lo esquivó de un salto mientras soltaba risotadas estridentes.

A Krantz solo le quedó suspirar cansado mientras se llevaba su mano a la frente. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que había sucedido exactamente entre ellos, pero sabía que algo había cambiado… no sabría decir con exactitud qué pero… la forma en que ambos se miraban, aunque estuviesen actuando como siempre, era diferente.

Licht se negaba a aceptar el significado de las horrendas pesadillas que tuvo, no deseaba recordar nada pero, dentro de sí, sentía cierto… ¿alivio? No sabía cómo explicar aquel extraño sentimiento. Mientras tanto, Hyde sabía más o menos el significado de aquella mezcla de sentimientos que comenzaban a brotar desde su pecho, era diferente comparado a lo que sintió por Ophelia, sin embargo, estaba seguro que se trataba de algo igual de precioso.

Pero no se lo diría a Licht, no al menos por ahora. No mientras siguiera siendo tremendamente divertido ver sus expresiones escondidas, sus fugases ataques de sinceridad camuflados de su típica violencia. Se divertiría un rato más antes de revelar ante su más preciado ángel sus hermosos sentimientos.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Quedó un poco diferente a lo que tenía planeado en un principio pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que podamos volver a leernos en un futuro no muy lejano. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
